Love Cannot Be Copied
by Pete the Rock
Summary: This is a short, Imiteshipping Oneshot. After the Sinnoh League, Ash runs into someone who found her weakness in her imitation world. Please R&R.


A/N: This will be an Imiteshipping (Ash/Duplica) one shot. I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

_**Love Cannot be Copied**_

* * *

Ash, the teenage Pokémon training prodigy, was on his way home after a glorious tournament in the Sinnoh Region. He had finished in the best place to date: 3rd place. After losing the semifinal match to a strong trainer, he battled Paul, a violet-haired trainer that treated his Pokémon like garbage, for the Bronze trophy match. It was down to Pikachu and Elekid. Because Paul was a trainer that never teaches any of his Pokémon, he was at a disadvantage, and Ash managed to expose him. He had Pikachu exhaust Elekid's attacks with his indirect Volt Tackle abilities. Ash was a trainer who had a tendency to think outside the box. Connecting with a clean Iron Tail attack, Elekid was out, ending the match. Paul got Elekid back into its Pokéball, and walked off, not giving a glance at the victor. After the tournament, Dawn, a beginner trainer who lived in Twinleaf Town, in Sinnoh, and Brock, a former gym leader turned breeder, parted ways with Ash, but vowed to meet on another journey, when Ash got wind of one. Back in the Kanto Region, Ash's home region, Ash was still dressed in the black vest, with white sleeves, and blue jeans. However, he decided to wear the hat from when he was in the Indego, Orange and Johto Leagues: the red hat with a white front and a green triangle on it. What about the hat, he wore to Sinnoh? The yellow mouse with the lightning-shaped tail, Pikachu, was wearing the red hat, with a black front and a blue circular symbol. Walking alongside was a small purple monkey, with a paw on its tail, which was wearing a rather similar hat, with yellow circular symbol. Nearing Veridian City, the three came by a large lake.

"Pikachu, Aipom, let's rest for a bit," he motioned. Ash was returning home to Pallet Town, willing to celebrate his accomplishments with his friends and only family member, his mother, Delia. When Pikachu and Aipom agreed to rest, they hopped off of Ash's shoulders, and sat by the edge of the lake. Speaking of Ash, he placed a picnic basket by his Pokémon. Pikachu and Aipom couldn't resist the sweet scent from that basket. "Don't worry, guys. Brock made more than enough for all of us," he chuckled. Pulling the sheet off, the basket revealed several sandwiches and canisters of Pokémon food. Ash handed a canister to each Pokémon, who dove in and ate to their heart's content. Ash was eating, too, but not as power-hungered as his creatures. Still, he smiled as he looked on into the lake. Probably, from the proof that he had been training ever so vastly, and the bronze trophy, that he won. In the middle of snacking, two more Pikachus entered the scene, and wanted to snack along. Ash's Pikachu and Aipom were surprised with the appearances of wild Pikachus. That's when one of them looked at the owned Pikachu, with a stuffed smile.

("It's been a while, Pikachu,") the wild one squeaked. Ash's Pikachu was puzzled. How did this Pikachu, know the tamed one?

("How do you know me?") the tamed one asked. The wild one was willing to please, as it started to glow and morph. After a couple of seconds, it emerged as Aipom. Now, Pikachu had a strong idea on who this Pokémon was. ("Ditto! I didn't recognize you, buddy!") The Aipom was glowing again. This time, Ash was looking at the morphing, as the creature changed into a pink blob with a smile.

"Ditto?" Ash huffed. He turned to the other Pikachu, thinking that it was... "Then, that means that..." The other Pikachu glow and morphed, into another Ditto.

"Dit, Dit, Dit!" it chirped. Ash knew that Ditto, so well.

"Mini-Dit?" Mini-Dit cheered wildly as Ash figured something was up. "Then, she must be around here." Who was he referring to? He got up, and picked the basket from the ground. "Pikachu, Aipom, stay with Mini-Dit. Ditto, lead the way with Pikachu." Ditto complied. It changed back into Pikachu, before darting off into the woods. A minute later, they caught up to a green-haired girl, wearing a red t-shirt, with a star in the middle of the shirt, baggy jeans, and had her hair in pigtails. She was sitting on a stump, bothered by something. Ash walked up to her, cautiously, but not quietly. The girl heard Ash, and turned to him. Both humans were glaring at each other, when Ash smiled. "Hey, Duplica."

"Ash, it's you," she replied in a gasp. Ash walked up, as Ditto ran back to its trainer. "I heard you finished in third place, and that you're ranked in the top 25, for favorite trainers to battle, worldwide." Ash felt surprised, again. As if, winning the bronze trophy wasn't enough, Ash was being known globally that he was a very tough trainer.

"Well, I guess I have something to brag about." Duplica gave Ash a shallow smile, saying that he had reason to be happier. That's when Ash noticed something wasn't right with Duplica. "Has something come up?" She sat back down on the stump, and waived Ash to join her. Thinking that it's OK, Ash sat by the imitation trainer, and placed the basket in between them. Duplica was ready to talk, as she grabbed a sandwich.

"Well, you know what I can do. Not only can I imitate people, like you, Misty, Joy, Jenny, and even Team Rocket. I train Ditto and Mini-Dit, not only to transform into other Pokémon, but to battle with them. I guess, seeing you in the Sinnoh League Championships, made me think of what it was like when we first met." Ash was starting to get intrigued with what Duplica was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"I can imitate people's behaviors, and personalities. I was so focused on what I could do, that I nearly forgot who I was, and what I can't do. Can you guess what it is?" What was it that Duplica was unable to imitate? Ash had a quick thought.

"My best guess would be feelings, right?"

"That's it." Feelings...Duplica would look like Ash, if she wanted, but she wouldn't be able to duplicate his emotions that he would address. "You're the one who had mentioned that the Pokémon isn't the only one who is training, but the trainers, ourselves, are training, too. By training, we get to understand our Pokémon better. You and Pikachu, me and Ditto..." She hugged Ditto as it reverted back to its original self. "Can I be wrong, if I say, that I had followed your advice, since you said that?"

"No, you're not wrong." Shunned, Duplica glared with sad doggy eyes at Ash. "But, feelings are your own. You can't feel the way everyone feels, all the time." In complete understanding, Duplica reached to and hugged Ash. She was feeling better.

"Thanks, Ash. Probably, why I was wanting to be with you, for the rest of my life." As if the surprises were striking him like gusts of winds of new directions, Ash looked up, eyes widened.

"You...love me?" Her reply to the question: a lip-locking kiss. Ash was still wide-eyed, but began to understand where she was coming from. She had fallen for Ash for quite some time. Then, they parted lips. Needless to say, Ash was awe struck. "Wow..." There was no way, that was an imitation. The imitator did something that she didn't copy from anyone. She showed Ash...love, and Ash was willing to accept her action. "Duplica, thank you." They hugged and kissed, again, this time, for a longer amount of time. When they parted again, Ash was ready to go. "How about we get Pikachu and Mini-Dit?" With a nod, they got up, and returned to the rest of their Pokémon. When they got together, the lovebirds headed their way to Pallet. Because of the confession, Ash was, now, thinking of the future, as well as Duplica.

'Ash and Duplica Ketchum,' they thought to their selves. 'We can copy so many things, but love is something, we can't copy.'  
---------------

THE END...


End file.
